


The Knight's Archangel

by CrowNoYami



Series: Gabriel Bingo Card 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Instead of remaining in the shadows as Crowley claimed his throne in Hell, Asmodeus decides to bring the newest Knight of Hell around to gain his loyalty. Will his captive archangel impress Dean or will Dean make another call as Gabriel huddles in the corner awaiting the next blow? ---Gabriel Bingo Square Dark!Gabriel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Note:** This is going to be a bit darker than my usual style. I hope that you enjoy! Also, please note this story is for my [Gabriel Bingo Card](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

**Chapter One**

 

 

There wasn't much that Gabriel knew anymore beyond pain. It had become his lot in life, ever since Loki betrayed him and sold him to the highest bidder. He would start his days huddled in the corner of his cell, keeping his body far from the bars and whatever demon was passing by. They weren’t allowed inside his cell without Asmodeus’ permission, but if he was close to the doorway, they could easily reach in for a bit of fun. Each day Gabriel retreated in his mind, to a place where no one could touch him, where they couldn’t cause him even more pain. It was like he was drowning in himself.

Whimpering as footsteps came closer to his cell, Gabriel pressed his lips together. He had been threatened more than once of befalling the punishment of the one who sold him and having them sewn together. It was time for his grace to be drawn from his veins. When done properly it stung but no more than it would for a human donating blood. Asmodeus never bothered with worrying if it hurt or not. The demon enjoyed causing what would be his natural predator as much pain as possible.

“It’s only right that you serve a Prince of Hell and not the crossroads demon with his delusions of grandeur. I think you’ll find that my prize will be more than enough to convince you who you should be loyal to.”

Backing as far as possible inside the cell, Gabriel pressed his back into a corner so that the cold concrete was firm against his barely-covered skin. What had once started as clothing tight against his form was nothing more than loose rags as he lost weight over the years. His grace wasn't enough to do more than keep him alive while being drained every few days. Asmodeus didn’t dare allow Gabriel to gain any of his former strength. Instead, he milked the archangel for every drop of grace he could.

What scared Gabriel more than losing his grace was how Asmodeus spoke of using it. If the demon managed to finish his project and use his grace to convert it into demonic power, then it meant what could be the end of the world as Gabriel left it. It wouldn’t end in a bang; no Asmodeus was smarter than to try where archangels had failed. The prince was thinking of something that Gabriel couldn’t predict, nor could he stop Asmodeus from using his grace however he wished.

“I’m looking forward to whatever you want to show me; you better make this worth my time, Asmodeus.”

Gabriel knew that voice.

For the first time in what must have been months, Gabriel opened his mouth and cried out. He wasn't in pain, no more than usual but he needed to gain the attention of the one walking past his cell. The archangel didn’t question what Dean Winchester was doing in Hell, nor why he seemed to be chummy with Asmodeus. The hunter owed him; he had given up his life for Dean when he faced his brother, and while he had run away afterward, it was Gabriel who gave the Winchesters the key to shove Lucifer back into his cage. The cry did what he wanted. The footsteps came closer, and he knew that he would pay for bringing attention to himself if Dean didn’t help him out.

A pair of green eyes peered through his cage, and while Gabriel only had a drop of his grace remaining, he could see the demon in Dean as well as the mark which caused it. He had hoped that Dean would rescue him, but Gabriel had seen what the mark did to his brother and where that road had led. If there was anything left of _Dean_ remaining it wouldn’t be enough to save him, not if the Knight was consorting with Asmodeus.

“Well, what do you have here? You’ve been holding out on me, Asmodeus; I’m curious as to what you were going to show me instead of the Archangel Gabriel.”

Though the archangel in question believed that he would soon know a whole new level of pain, he too was curious as to what Asmodeus was going to say. “Gabriel? No, this is a pagan god, Loki. Surely you’ve met him before.” Gabriel didn’t have enough grace to prove he was who he was, but he didn’t need to.

Dean smirked, his green eyes flashing black for a moment before he turned his full attention to Asmodeus. “So you wouldn’t mind if I played with him for a bit? This trickster put my brother and me through hell more than once. I wouldn’t mind evening the score.”

Asmodeus hesitated for a moment. While he had no problem letting others take over his daily torture, there was no guarantee that Dean wouldn’t kill the archangel. Opening the cage, Asmodeus remained at the entrance while Dean walked inside. “Of course I wouldn’t mind, just try not to kill him. I’m not done with him yet.” With each step Dean took, Gabriel felt his hope fade. He could more than see the demonic presence surrounding the man, he could sense it. What bit of Dean that may remain was no more than a sliver, and while Gabriel had seen the man beat impossible odds, this wasn’t something that he was even trying to fight back any longer.

If he was going to die, Gabriel would be damned if he was going to sit back and allow it to happen cowering. Gathering what nerve he had left, Gabriel locked eyes with those green ones he had once somewhat trusted. There was no hesitation, but Dean brought his hand along Gabriel’s head and tangled his fingers in the archangel’s filthy hair. Jerking his head back, Dean pulled Gabriel’s head to the side, allowing him to see the puncture marks along his skin and making the archangel whimper.

“What’s with the track marks?”

Asmodeus came into the cell, if it was to join in or to make sure Dean didn’t go too far, Gabriel wasn’t sure. In a flurry of movement, Dean had Asmodeus pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped around the prince’s neck. Gabriel backed against the other wall as far as his chains would allow him. “I don’t like it when people lie to me; also Crowley sends his regards. It seems you weren’t as quiet as you would have liked, and someone ratted out that you have your eye on the crown.” Dean paused to lean forward and whisper in the older demon’s ear, though Gabriel was still close enough to hear him.

“I bet I know exactly what kind of weapon you were going to show me, and I think I’ll take it and the archangel for myself thanks. Guess I don’t need you anymore.” Asmodeus tried to respond, probably to try and strike a deal for his life but Dean was too quick and stabbed him with the First Blade. There was a flash of light before Asmodeus slumped forward. Dean didn’t bother with the body. Instead, he let go and stepped to the side to allow the corpse to fall onto the floor. Gabriel didn’t know what to do; what he did know was that if Dean left, then there would be no mercy to be found with whoever came by next.

Opening his mouth to speak for the first time in what seemed like ages, Gabriel wondered what he could say to make Dean let him go. “De-Dean-o, you just-just gonna leave me here forever?” There was a pregnant pause before Dean turned from where he had been about to leave the cell.

The former hunter sighed, observing Gabriel for a moment before snapping his fingers and releasing the chains. "Don't say I never did anything for you,” exclaimed the demon, and though he started to leave the cell, Gabriel was soon on his feet, and unlike the last time he was bound around the hunter, Gabriel followed.

If Dean was the new Knight of Hell, if he embraced The Mark of Cain for whatever reason, the former hunter was the safest place to be. He could have left, though other demons would have loved to take another swing at Gabriel. The archangel could have made a break for it. Instead, he took wobbly steps toward the demon who rescued him and could very well turn around and kill him at any moment.

“My blade,” began Gabriel, pointing down the hallway and toward where Asmodeus was originally taking Dean. “He was going to show you my-my blade. I can show you.” It was a reach, but Gabriel knew better than to think he could escape in his current condition. He needed Dean’s help, and he was hopeful showing the demon his blade wouldn’t result in it being stuck in his chest.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes before holding his hand out toward the hallway. “Lead on then, but don’t think for a second that you’re getting it back.”

Gabriel stumbled down the hallway and watched as more than one demon gave Dean a wide berth. When they reached the cupboard which contained his blade, the demon didn’t even blink before pulling out the spiraled sword and examining it. It was real. Gabriel could feel the pull on what remained of his grace. Alongside the blade was a bottle of his grace, though he didn’t so much as reach toward the container. Dean turned once, and at that moment Gabriel wondered if he was about to be killed, if Dean was too far gone and was going to finish what Asmodeus had started.

“I promised Crowley I would bring him back whatever Asmodeus had hidden from him. You going to escape topside?”

Gabriel could if he wanted. The archangel figured his blade was enough of trade to grant him safe passage. But then where would he be? Loki would still be out for his blood, and it would only be a matter of time before he was once again in chains. Looking up the demon who saved him was his only option any longer.

“Do you think you need a powered-down archangel?”

Instead of answering, Dean turned on his heel and walked toward the entrance, Gabriel following behind him like a lost puppy. He supposed in a way he was; after all for an archangel he was about as sturdy as one. Maybe he could bide his time until his grace returned, hopefully, Dean would find a purpose for him until then. Gabriel got the feeling that this new Dean wouldn’t put up with anything deemed useless.

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

 

Crowley hadn't been pleased when Dean came back to the throne room with Gabriel following closely behind him. While he did appreciate having an archangel’s sword, he very much did not like Dean’s new pet. Not that Dean cared. Gabriel remained at Dean’s side, though he wasn't much help to the former hunter. Still, Dean didn’t seem to mind as Gabriel tagged along, even if he didn’t have anything to offer. It went on for a week. Gabriel would watch as Dean went about his day, which was a little annoying, but better than the life Gabriel had lived for the better part of ten earth years.

 

It wasn't until someone tried to take down Crowley that Gabriel understood just how much Dean had changed. Before he had been executional with monsters, but now he relished in making them bleed and beg. Gabriel observed Dean take one demon apart piece by piece, nearly laughing while his victim screamed and pleaded for mercy. It wasn't the worst he had seen of humanity and not the worst of demon-kind either. Still, it shocked Gabriel to see Dean enjoy killing so much.

 

When he was done playing, blood covering his chest and arms, Gabriel wondered if he would be the next one on the Knight’s list. Instead, those green eyes locked with Gabriel’s for just a moment, and Dean’s lips pulled back into a smile while he held the knife he had used to skin the demon in his hand. “Exciting, isn’t it? Maybe next time I’ll give you a turn.” For a moment Gabriel didn’t know what Dean was talking about until those green eyes darted down to his crotch. Blinking, Gabriel looked down to see the bulge against his jeans.

 

In disbelief, Gabriel cupped his crotch for a second, closing his eyes while he did so. Not only was he aroused but he was very nearly at the edge. Surely he hadn't gotten that way from watching Dean flay a demon alive. The weight of a hand against his shoulder made Gabriel open his eyes and look up at Dean who still had that grin on his face. “I knew I kept you around for a reason. Feels good doesn’t it?” Shaking his head, Gabriel pulled his hand away from his crotch only to have a larger one replace it. Gasping, the archangel arched into the large palm which was rubbing him through his jeans.

 

“Oh, I could have some fun with this. Come with me, Gabe; I want to show you something.”

 

The hand which had been palming his erection left making Gabriel let go a whimper of protest. As Dean turned and started to walk away, the archangel followed behind just as he had since he was rescued. Gabriel didn’t think about where they were going, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and trying to think of anything to flag his erection. Soon screams penetrated the air, and he knew they were at the racks. Crowley had done a reform on Hell, putting those who came there naturally in a never-ending line of waiting. However, there was still a special place for those who sold their souls.

 

The racks never went away. They were merely downsized, and only those demons worthy of reward were given a chance to punish the souls who came to Hell willingly. Dean was one such demon. There was a table in front of the soul, which was hoisted just in arms reach by metal hooks protruding from their back. Peeking at the contents of the table, Gabriel could only imagine what the instruments had been used for in the past. Instead of going for the complicated and more interesting devices, Dean came back with a whip, a cat-o-nine tails with small hooks at each end.

 

“Gabe, come here would you?”

 

Following the order, Gabriel made his way to the demon, hopeful that he wasn't going to be the one on the receiving end of the whip. He had enough of them to last a lifetime. Once he was in range, Dean placed the whip in Gabriel’s hand, pointing to the soul who was whimpering already at the thought of what was going to be done to him. “I want you to try it, see if you like it. If you don’t, I’ll take over, but I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy this. It’s quite addictive.”

 

Gabriel wanted to deny it, but before he could protest the demon was behind him, pushing him toward the pleading soul. A large hand was splayed on his stomach, fingers just brushing along the seam of his pants while Gabriel took a steady stance. Careful not to accidentally hit Dean while swinging his hand back, Gabriel let the whip dig into the soul before him. Even the archangel could tell that his strike was sloppy, but instead of being offended, Dean laughed and helped him change his stance. Warm breath brushed Gabriel’s ear when the demon leaned forward, his hand having undone the button to Gabriel’s jeans while he worked.

 

“That was a good first try, but I know you can do better. With every hit that improves I’m going to strip you down. Once you’re naked, we’ll try something new, okay?”

 

Nodding, the archangel took a breath and continued his assault, each hit getting a bit stronger and more precise while the soul in front of him was screaming. True to his word Dean began to strip Gabriel while he was working; first by unbuttoning the shirt which had once been Dean’s, then by undoing the fly of his pants. It only took a half hour before Gabriel was down to his skin, his cock leaking at the tip while he relished in the pained whimpers and moans coming from in front him. It was unlike anything he had tried before. Even when he was pretending to be Loki, his sacrifices were offering their virginity, not their pain.

 

Callused fingers wrapped around his cock, giving a sharp tug which made Gabriel lean back against the demon and nearly drop the bloodied whip. “ _Dean.”_ Gabriel cried out, his free hand reaching back to grasp at the man who was pumping his cock. Pressing the naked cheeks of his ass back Gabriel could fee how excited Dean was and wanted nothing more than to spread his legs for the man.

 

A chuckle vibrated from where Dean had leaned forward to lick along Gabriel’s neck. “Go shove the tools aside and lean over the table. I want your ass in the air.”

 

As soon as Dean let go of his cock, Gabriel moved to comply. It didn’t take long for him to shove the tools to the floor with a clatter. Gripping the other side of the table, Gabriel was pleased to note that it didn’t budge even when he pressed his full weight against it, ass sticking out toward Dean in invitation. There was a piercing scream from the soul Gabriel had been playing with before a warm body, and hard cock rested against him. Arching his back, Gabriel tried to silently beg for the man behind him, wanting nothing more than to feel Dean inside him.

 

“I wasn't expecting you to be this horny for my cock. Reach back and spread your cheeks for me. I want to see the hole I’ll be fucking.”

 

With a whimper, Gabriel reached back and spread himself open for the demon, a wet finger soon circling his puckered rim before sinking inside. Whatever Dean was using as lube was better than saliva, though the archangel feared he knew what it was. A bit too quickly to be comfortable one finger became two which was soon three. Gasping, Gabriel pressed back against the touch, wanting to feel the burn of Dean inside him. “Please, now Dean, please,” whimpered the archangel, his nails making indents in his skin as he held himself open and tried to hold back.

 

With a laugh, Dean pulled his hand away. Gabriel could hear footsteps coming closer, and while he wanted to trust that Dean wouldn’t, the archangel had the horrible thought that perhaps Dean had been stringing him along for someone else to take. The blunt head of Dean’s cock pressed inside him, and while it burned, Gabriel couldn’t help but relax that it was the former hunter who was taking him and not someone else who had come down to the pit to play. Dean didn’t pause to let Gabriel grow accustomed to the stretch; instead, he started a relentless rhythm the second he was inside.

 

“Fuck, Gabe, we should have done this years ago… hold the side of the table.”

 

Adjusting his position, Gabriel held on as his ass was plowed into. The footsteps had stopped and while Gabriel knew whoever was there was probably watching he couldn’t care, not while Dean was fucking him into a blubbering mess. If it weren’t for Dean’s hands holding his hips in a vice-like grip, Gabriel was sure he would have fallen despite the table holding him up. Each thrust of Dean’s cock inside him cause the archangel to cry out in pleasure, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the table while he tried to warn Dean how close he was to his release.

“Always knew you’d be a bottom. You have an ass made for fucking. Go ahead, Gabe, when you need to, I want to feel you clamp down around me.”

 

It was all the permission he needed. A few seconds later and Gabriel was screaming, uncaring of who heard him while coming, his cock releasing his seed under the table to mix with the blood already stained there. Harsh grunts behind him and the pounding of a cock brought Gabriel out the daze of his orgasm. Clenching his muscles, the archangel felt as Dean lost control, pressing his cock deep into the hot entrance and releasing inside him. There wasn't any cuddling, not that Gabriel was expecting any, but while he came down from his high, Dean ran his hands along Gabriel’s flank, soothing him.

 

“Well that was quite a show. Would you mind sharing your pet, Dean? He seems so responsive. Crowley wants you in the throne room, something about a demonstration… I could keep your friend entertained until you’re done.”

 

Gabriel didn’t even think. Using what little grace he had remaining, he summoned his blade from where the King of Hell had been stashing it and threw it at the demon. Dean watched, amused while Gabriel turned toward him, their bodies separating, both ignoring the dead demon laying on the floor only a few feet away. “I take it you’re a bit picky on who you let play with you?” There was a cockiness to his voice, hands still holding Gabriel’s hips although the grip was softer now than it had been while he was buried balls deep inside him.

 

“Extremely picky. I have no desire to bend over for any other demon. I’m an archangel, Dean, if I can’t be picky then who can be?” Dean’s laugh echoed through the hall, and Gabriel wanted to hear it again. Reaching up, the archangel pushed Dean’s overshirt off his shoulders, strangely aroused at the thought that Dean hadn’t bothered to do more than pull his cock out of his pants before fucking him. Glancing down, the archangel realized his guess was right; the demon had used blood to lubricate them. “What are you doing?” asked Dean, though he made no move to stop Gabriel from stripping him of the piece of clothing.

 

“I thought since your boss was calling I should put something on. The shirt you gave me was a bit small on you, right?” At Dean’s nod, Gabriel shifted back so that he could slide his arms into the overshirt, leaving the buttons open for now. “This one should be a bit big on me, just enough to cover my ass until you want it again.” Dean leaned forward, latching onto Gabriel’s neck and biting down though not hard enough to break the skin.

 

“And what,” asked the demon, “makes you think that I want you again now that I’ve had you?” Gabriel smiled, hooking his arms around Dean’s neck and arching up against the demon.

 

“Because the word demonstration was mentioned, and I have an idea. I want you to string up whoever crossed Crowley’s path, and I want to suck you off while you rip into them. I want you to fuck me while everyone watches, and I want all of Hell to know that I’m _yours_.”

 

Gabriel locked his eyes with the green ones staring back at him in interest. “I want to listen as they scream while you take me. You were right. It’s addictive, and I want _more_.” Instead of an answer, Dean grabbed a handful of Gabriel’s ass and thrust his hardening cock against the archangel. Gabriel threw his head back and laughed for the first time since he was sold to Asmodeus, not knowing his eyes flashed red for a split second before he was pulled toward the throne room. They had an audience to entertain and blood to spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
